Night
by CadenceofRain
Summary: Each and every pony has a different nightly ritual, and on certain days, unexpected alterations occur. This is a look into how different ponies get ready for bed, some in normal scenarios, and others... not so much. New character every chapter!
1. Rarity

_Just a few minutes more… I can afford it. It's been a long, stressful day, and tomorrow, I can sleep in. Just relax, Rarity. You've more than earned it._

A sigh escaped the beautiful mare's soft lips as she closed her eyes, reveling in the surrounding warmth that the bathwater brought. The floral scent rising from the errant rose petals in the water was calming, and when combined with the incredible smell of the burning vanilla incense placed carefully in a bowl at the edge of the tub, produced something just short of heavenly. Oh, how she had waited for this. Not a care in the world, nopony to maintain appearances for, and just the warm, comforting water embracing her pampered form on all sides.

_Ah… this is the life. Another hard day's work, with all of my orders fulfilled up through Monday. Now, I can just relax, and… spend the weekend with Sweetie._

Rarity's sapphire eyes blinked open as she released another sigh, staring up at the patterned ceiling as she creased her brow in thought. _Sweetie really has been coming around more often, lately. Not that I'm unhappy to see her, it's just... odd.  
_

With a delicate magical tendril, the unicorn reached for her file before lifting a hoof out of the water and beginning to rub it smooth. Despite the weekly hooficures, she _did_ still like to do a little maintenance of her own. Was it a crime to feel good by looking good? Rarity certainly didn't think so.

A slight hum of friction broke the quiet night as she continued to rub the edge of her hoof, and the scratchy sound derailed her train of thought. Rarity leaned forward to inspect the hoof before continuing, making sure that the edges were round and even. Unstyled and spray-free, her luxurious purple mane hung down into her face as she moved forward, and Rarity brought a hoof back to brush it out of the way. The amethyst strands hung down all around her, dipping into the water as she examined herself with an overly-critical eye.

_I'm getting pruney. Time to make my graceful exit, I suppose._

Rarity set her file down on the edge of the tub before righting herself and climbing over the edge and onto the tile floor, dripping water onto the bath mat. The temptation to simply shake herself dry and paint the walls with bathwater swept over her, but she fought it back with a gentle smirk. Amusing though it would be, such a thing would certainly be unladylike. Even behind closed doors, Rarity had her limits.

The incense was snuffed out as the bathtub plug was pulled, a blue aura surrounding both only briefly. The fashionista then redirected her spell to her sopping mane, which she swept back over her shoulders before letting it fall, damp and natural. Finally, her white bathrobe with purple trim floated off the wall hook to stop feet before her, and the unicorn stepped inside before wrapping it tightly around herself and pausing to look in the mirror.

There she stood, not a spot of makeup upon her entire pony. Where blue eyeshadow normally rested, only her snow-white lids remained. No false lashes, no blush, no manespray, and no foundation. Rarity stood looking at herself for a long time, reflecting upon the words of her friend as the pink mare bounced through her thoughts. The unicorn allowed herself an amused smile as the scene played out- she was indeed always bouncing, wasn't she?

"_Oh, c'mon! You'd look sooooooo hot without any makeup on! Just once? For me?"_

_Rarity set her plate down with a raised brow, abandoning the brownie she had been lightly nibbling at. "…Pinkie, I'm sorry, but it's just not going to happen. I have my reasons, but they aren't something I'd like to talk about. Now, can we please drop the subject?"_

"_Oooooooonly if you'll promise to think about it!" The bubbly mare tilted her head at an impossible angle, grinning wide as Rarity tucked a hoof beneath herself. "Seriously, Rarity. You'd look great!"_

_Knowing that this wasn't a battle worth fighting, Rarity sighed. "Yes, yes, I promise I'll consider." Before Pinkie even had a chance to call her out, she lazily brought her hoof through the motions. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."_

"Well, here I am, considering." Rarity blinked a bit, puffing her lower lip out as she titled her head. The mare continued trying out poses, mane up, mane down, in a bun, eyes half-lidded, biting the edge of one hoof, tousling her mane, and even lying upon the floor seductively. Suddenly feeling _very_ silly, she stood back up and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Pinkie. I just… don't see it."

"That's okay!"

Rarity jumped and shrieked, taken completely by surprise as her heart beat at double speed. Upon looking up into the mirror, she found Pinkie Pie standing behind her, mane frizzed out and wearing blue pajamas with ducks patterned into the fabric. In her mouth was a teddy bear, slightly worn out and jostling lightly as the mare spoke around it.

"Hi!"

"_Pinkie!_" the scandalized unicorn squealed. "What are you _doing_ here? You can't just… you…"

"Too late! I did!" Pinkie gave a warm smile as she hopped up, bouncing in place. "I was _so_ right. You look amazing, Rarity!"

The unicorn blushed furiously, bringing a hoof up to cover her face as she tried to sink down into the floor. "Darling, _seriously_. You _need_ to leave. I'm not even _slightly_ kidding at the moment, and you're making me very upset." Rarity raised her eyes once again to the mirror before turning away from both the reflective glass and the mare behind her. "Please go."

Pinkie looked heartbroken, and let her plush bear drop to the floor with a disappointed glance downward. "…is it really that big of a deal? I wanted to surprise you…"

"_Yes_, it _is_ that big of a deal! I asked you specifically not to press the issue, and yet here you are!" Rarity turned, throwing her hoof out to the side in an exasperated gesture. "Don't you have any respect for boundaries? Would you be happy if somepony randomly… _somehow_ barged their way into _your_ home in the middle of your nighttime routine?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't be." Pinkie blinked innocently, but her mouth twitched into a frown as Rarity facehoofed. "I mean… I'm sorry that I upset you, and I guess I understand what you mean, but… I don't get it. You look _gorgeous!_"

"_Stop!_" Rarity yelled. "Just… _stop._ Please." The mare's chest rose and fell heavily as she bit her lip and huffed. With a quick, angry swirl of blue, she spun her mane into a messy bun and brought over a hair tie to secure it. "I don't want to hear any more of it. I look _horrendous_ without makeup, and I'd appreciate it if you would _kindly_ make your exit. _Now_."

"…okay," Pinkie answered quietly. A sudden sense of foreboding overcame her as she leaned down to pick up her bear, and as she lifted her head back up, Pinkie got her explanation for the feeling. As the earth pony looked in the mirror, she could see that Rarity was absolutely _fuming_. Her face was red, her mane pawed forward to cover her eyes as she shook a bit. The party pony was caught completely off guard, and quickly began to realize how big of a mistake she had made. Never before had she seen the fashionista so utterly furious to the point of _shaking. _Once again, Pinkie dropped her bear.

"…Rarity? Rarity, are you…"

"_No! I'm not okay!" _the statement was chased by a sob, and Pinkie's heart sunk down to her hooves. Rarity wasn't just shaking in anger- she was _bawling. _Pinkie was no stranger to invading ponies' comfort zones, but enough to make a friend cry? This was definitely new.

The carnation mare wasted no time in trotting over to her distraught friend, and did the only thing she could think of- wrapped her hooves around the back of Rarity's neck and gave a tight squeeze as she leaned her face in for a nuzzle. Rarity made a pained sort of noise, and whipped her head around to speak in a furious tone.

"_No!_ It's too late for that! I've told you _more_ than once to leave me alone, Pinkie! Now you're just being _annoying!_"

"Annoying?" Pinkie dropped her hug immediately, letting her hooves fall to the floor and echo upon the tile. "I'm… annoying you?"

"Yes!" Rarity turned completely around to face the other mare, her mane falling loose from the shoddy bun and hanging in looping strands as she continued to silently cry. "In fact, I cannot _fathom_ a way in which you could possibly annoy me more!"

Pinkie froze, eyes wide. Normally, the words would have stung… but her mind flipped the insult and came up with an idea. A _crazy _idea.

"…I can."

Rarity blinked, and momentarily, her death glare was replaced by a blank look. "I… come again?"

"…I can think of a way I could be more annoying." Pinkie nodded, smiling wide.

Rarity sat down, her flank impacting the cold tile and causing a shiver to rise up through her spine. The unicorn was at a complete loss for words, and simply settled for silence as she tried to put her thoughts into speech. "I don't… how would that be even _remotely_ helpf-"

"Chimicherry," Pinkie began with a smile, "Cherrychanga."

The puzzled unicorn closed her mouth, but her expression remained blank. _What is she __**doing?**_

"Chimicherry. Cherrychanga." Pinkie took several steps toward her friend, still smiling. Rarity simply put a hoof up to her forehead, and sighed.

"Chimicherry. Cherrychanga. Chimicherry. Cherr-"

"_Alright, _you've made your point!" Rarity threw her hoof outward away from her face, and she was… _smiling_. "You're being _much_ more annoying!" she said with a light laugh, followed by a sniffle. Pinkie laughed as well, and the sound became infectious. Rarity began giggling despite her tears, still angry but at least feeling able to laugh at the ridiculousness as Pinkie continued to advance on her. "I thought I told you to get out."

"You did," Pinkie replied simply. "But I'm only good a listener when I _want_ to be, silly. Now…" Pinkie extended a hoof, placing it upon Rarity's shoulder. "Now, I _do_ want to be. I'm sorry I upset you… I was just trying to make you feel better. It's kinda my thing, you know?"

Rarity gave a reluctant nod, and wiped her eyes along the sleeve of her bathrobe. Slowly, she took the tie out of her mane and set it back atop the counter before fluffing her hair out and letting it hang straight. "Yes, I know. I just wish you wouldn't have come barging in here, Darling. I'm… a little…" Rarity dropped her voice to a whisper, and looked away as she finished. "…insecure about my looks."

"…and Twilight calls _me_ silly." Pinkie leaned in for another hug attempt, and this time, she wasn't rebuked. "_Darling_," she began in her best Rarity impression, "_you look __**fabulous!**_"

Rarity pushed air out through her nose in a frustrated snort, before fixing Pinkie with her best glower. "I do _not_ sound like that."

"Yes, you totally _dooooo," _Pinkie sang in reply. Rarity opened her mouth, but Pinkie shut her down by sticking a hoof over it before she could speak. "Now, let's get you to bed, Princess Fussypants. I'm really, _really_ sorry, and I mean it. But… now that I'm already here, I wanna help. And I won't take no for an answer."

Pinkie dropped her hoof once again, and moved behind the unsure unicorn. Rarity yelped as Pinkie's head impacted her flank, pushing her forward and across the cold tile.

"Pinkie, _wait!_"

"Hm?" Pinkie picked her head up and stopped pushing before fixing her friend with a quizzical look.

"…my brush. Could you grab my brush first?"

"Sure!"

Pinkie leaned up, placing her front hooves upon the counter and taking the brush in her mouth by the handle. Her eyes widened as she saw another object that she desired, and the mare swiped it with a hoof before walking over and pushing her forehead back into Rarity's flank, earning a squeal.

"_Pinkie!_"

"My bad!"

Rarity huffed and stood to walk, giving one last shiver as her posterior left the tile as she reached the edge of the bathroom. Her hooves contacted the plush carpet of her bedroom as she stepped across the threshold and hopped up onto her bed, only to see Pinkie's eyes widen with horror as the pink mare gasped aloud, dropping the brush and her other prize to the floor.

"What? What is it? Pinkie, are you alr-"

"_MR. RUFFLES!"_

Rarity blinked and flopped onto her stomach atop the comforter before speaking in deadpan. "Mr. Ruffles. Do I even _want_ to know?"

"He's cold!" Pinkie turned around and sped back into the bathroom, only to return seconds later with the forgotten teddy bear in her mouth. Rarity once again touched a hoof to her face and sighed, using her magic to bring her brush up from the floor, along with… a small container of dental floss.

"Floss, Pinkie? You needed to bring _floss?_"

"Yep!" Pinkie hopped up onto the bed after her friend, much to Rarity's alarm.

"…you're… serious, right now? You're not leaving?"

"Nuh-uh! I didn't bring the floss out for _nothing_, silly!" Pinkie set down her bear, and instead picked up the container before stringing out a generous portion and wrapping it around her hooves. "Now, you look at me, mare." Pinkie continued to spin the floss around her forelimbs, and Rarity watched, slightly entranced. "You really _do_ look good. Like… _real_ good. Stop being so _bleh_ about it."

Rarity blinked and snapped out of her slight daze. She continued to watch Pinkie play with the dental string before telekinetically lifting her brush and pulling it through her long mane. "I am _not_ 'bleh', Pinkie. I just… it's a lot of things."

"Wanna tell me about 'em?" Pinkie asked as she flopped onto her back, still playing with the minty string.

"…no, Pinkie. I don't."

"Oh." Pinkie slowly stopped playing, letting the string fall down onto her stomach as she craned her neck to look at her friend, who was silently brushing and staring at a wall. "Rarity?"

"…Darling?" the unicorn responded, eyes unmoving.

"…are you still mad at me?"

Rarity moved her brush over to the waiting vanity, suddenly disinterested in continuing. "…I'm getting over it. I'll admit, I'm _still_ a little irritated, but… I'm not about to stay mad at such a close friend over something like that."

Pinkie nodded and took the string in her mouth before hopping off the bed and walking to deposit it next to Rarity's brush. The other mare watched with amusement as her bubbly friend jumped back onto the bed and circled before flopping over sideways. "Okay. So… do you wanna tell ghost stories? Or… sing songs?"

"…do you really think I'm… beautiful?" the mare asked in a hushed tone.

Pinkie leaned back up, curious at the change of topic. "Well yeah. I said so, didn't I?"

Rarity finally looked over and nodded, smiling only a little. The dried trails of tears were still evident on her face, but she had long since stopped caring about looking presentable. "Yes, I suppose you did. To answer your question, though… I want to go to sleep. It's been a long day, Pinkie." The unicorn slid her pillow out from under the blankets and situated it under herself, leaning her head into a hoof as she cast her eyes to the skylight inlaid in the ceiling. "Thank you, though."

"Huh? For what? I thought you were all mad that I showed up."

"Well yes, I was." Rarity breathed out, and the motion turned into a stifled yawn as she continued looking up at the stars. The mare curled herself a little tighter, wrapping her tail around her limbs for warmth as she rested her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. "But all the same… thank you for trying to comfort me. I still don't see it, but… I appreciate it."

"Oh," was all that Pinkie said before standing up and stretching. With a little unease, the earth pony leaned down to pick up her teddy before Rarity's voice again interrupted her.

"…you can stay, if… you would like."

A wide grin broke out on Pinkie's face, and she abandoned her bear to instead move over to Rarity. Slowly and carefully, the pink pony lowered herself down, snuggling into Rarity's side and resting her chin atop the unicorn's warm back. The alabaster mare opened one eye in surprise, and blushed a little at the other mare's proximity. "…hello."

"Hey there!" the party pony said back, giggling a little as Rarity's mane was tousled slightly by her words. The unicorn tucked her head back in, breathing a sigh as she resigned herself to the task of falling asleep. A comforting vibration ran up and down her spine as Pinkie once again began to speak, and Rarity's ears perked slightly to listen.

"…I mean it. You're one of the most gorgeous mares in Equestria."

Rarity kept her eyes closed, but opened her mouth to respond softly. "Thank you, Pinkie. To be honest, you are as well."

Pinkie raised her head up from Rarity's back, arching a brow in surprise at the words. Slowly, she settled back in as it became apparent that the conversation was over.

"…goodnight, Pinkie."

"Goodnight, Rarity. See you in the morning."

Pinkie moved herself in a little tighter, draping a hoof across the other mare's shoulder before the two fell into a long, comforting sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So… _Night_ has officially begun. For those not in the know, this is the companion piece to _Morning,_ which follows the same idea, but with ponies waking up and starting their day instead of winding down and going to bed.

With that said, let it be known that Pinkie Pie was _not_ supposed to be in this chapter, and she somehow worked her way in on her own. Having her reply to Rarity's statement to herself just seemed to fit, and so I ran with it, completely changing the original plan. Because of that, though, I can check Pinkie off of the list, and free up another chapter in my previous list of ten ponies for _Night. _The original list is as follows:

-Rarity & Sweetie Belle

-The Apple Family

-Silver Spoon

-Spitfire & Soarin (_Pie & Pegasi _universe)

-Twilight & Spike

-Cheerilee

-The Great and Powerful Trixie

-Pinkie Pie

-Thunderlane

-_? (? _universe)

Obviously, Sweetie got axed from this story, and Pinkie's slot is now free. In her place I'm going to take a suggestion instead. I asked if anyone could guess what the final chapter is on Twitter, and _DarkeonWarlord_ threw out the idea of 'Selena and Discord before the betrayal' from _Scented Venom_. That's _not_ what the mystery chapter 10 is, but… the suggestion is brilliant, and something that I think a lot of you who kept up with _SV_ would like. Therefore, Chapter 8 will now be that.

_Night _is likely going to have longer chapters than _Morning _did, with actual story arcs like this one, for the most part. It'll be slightly different in that regard, but hopefully also more interesting. Can anyone guess what chapter 10 is? Feel free to take a shot at it in a review or PM.

Pie_ & Pegasi _chapter 5 is probably up next.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE APPLE FAMILY**_

~SoundofRainfall


	2. The Apple Family

"Now… y'all have _any_ trouble, and ah do mean any whatsoever…" the mare stepped nervously on her hooves, subconsciously adjusting her hat out of habit, "ah want 'cha to come runnin' back to the house an' get me or your brother. Ya hear?"

"_Yes_, Applejack," the light yellow filly replied with a roll of her eyes. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle giggled from beneath the blanket covering the trio, not even having the decency to attempt to conceal their mirth. "But we won't. We-all are gonna be fine, ah promise. Ah'm a big pony now, remember?"

'Big pony' or not, Applejack found her little sister's confidence to be of little reassurance. Wasn't she aware of all the bad things that could happen way out here, over _fifty feet_ from the main barn house? The working mare shivered and closed her eyes, trying not to think of all the possibilities.

_Snakes, spiders, a flood, tornadoes, foalnappin', this whole shack crashin' down, one of 'em gets hurt an' they don't know what to do, a power outage an' they get hurt in the dark, Bloom gets homesick an' she's too scared to come find one o' us, farmin' equipment accid-_

"Big Sis! Ah said we'd be _fine!_ Stop thinkin'!"

A sudden light contact to her shaking legs caused Applejack to jump and yelp in surprise, only to receive another round of giggles from the fillies lying upon the floor.

_Shoot, ah look like a foal! Alright AJ, simmer down, girl. First time for everythin'. An' besides… it ain't like we're leaving 'em totally alone out here. Even if they think we are._

"A-alright. Ah know." Applejack pushed a hoof into the top of her hat, making doubly sure that it was secured atop her straw-colored mane. "Well… ah guess ah'll be goin'. You three sleep tight, ya hear?"

"We will!" Scootaloo chimed in while crossing two feathers behind her back. "We'll go right to sleep and not cause any trouble at all!"

As Applejack raised a brow to the cryptic words, a scratchy voice joined in to follow up.

"Uh-huh! You can count on us!" Sweetie Belle beamed up at the older mare, her soft green eyes alight with mischief.

Applejack narrowed her own eyes, staring down the three fillies with a determined look.

_They-all are up to somethin'. And it ain't good. But… fair is fair, and if Bloom wanted a chance to sleep out in the clubhouse for her birthday, she's gonna get it._

"Well, alright. But ah'll be watchin'."

The three little ponies gave Applejack a suspicious glare, and the farmer immediately doubled back on her words.

"A-ah mean! Ah'll know if somethin's up. Big sister sense, an' all. Eheh…"

The girls beneath the blanket nodded and smiled, before Scootaloo leaned up and flicked the light switch with her hoof. Suddenly the entire cabin was dark, and Applejack had to blink several times just to pick up on the silhouette of her sister, snuggled safely between her two best friends.

"Goodnight, Sugarcubes. Ah'll come 'round in the mornin' to check on ya. Get yourselves some sleep, now, y'hear?"

"Yes, Applejack," the three fillies chorused. With a final tip of her hat, the elder mare turned, stumbled over a lump in the carpet, and shakily made her way out onto the porch before turning to close the door. Applejack let her head droop as she closed her eyes, one hoof rested upon the door handle as she held it closed.

_Ah hope this ain't a big mistake. S'pose ah could just… stick around for a few minutes or somethin'. Make sure they ain't up to no good…_

Applejack let her hoof drop to the wooden floorboards with a soft _clop_. As her eyes followed the limb downward, she couldn't help but smile at the new coat of paint that her little crusaders had applied to the clubhouse. Though she was somewhat ashamed to admit how badly it had been run down when it had been passed on, the old place had never looked better than it did now.

A dull ache passed up through her muscles as the strain of the day caught up to her, and Applejack slowly sat down upon the painted wood. Silently, she listened for sounds of movement from with the clubhouse, only to be met with nothing. Either they knew she was still just outside, or they really _were_ going to try to sleep.

_Either way… don't make a whole lot of sense to sit here and get chilled to the bone, now does it?_

The night was indeed on the chilly side, and Applejack felt a shiver rise up her spine as she rose to stand once again. Her tired legs moved slowly, completely worn out from a hard day's work. The added mental stress compounded with her physical exhaustion had caused the otherwise sturdy pony to feel quite weak, and so she dragged her hooves while slowly making her way down the wooden steps.

_Shoot, girl. Y'all done got yourself all worked up, an' Bloom is probably in there sleepin' like a foal already. Ain't gonna do any good to worry none, but ah can't help it!_

A frustrated snort escaped the orange pony as she picked up the pace into a light trot, squinting to better see in the darkness. Heart pounding in her chest as her mind ran away with all of the possibilities of potential danger, the mare shook her head as she moved through the springy grass. Just as quickly as it began to hammer, Applejack's heart seized in her chest as she caught sight of a strange looking silhouette.

Some sort of creature stood before her, barely visible in the darkness. Its body shape was completely unnatural, with what appeared to be straight, horizontal wings extending from its back. The animal's build was quite stocky, and something hung limply from its mouth, swaying gently in the light breeze. Applejack would have screamed in horror, but the figure stepped closer and revealed itself before she had the chance.

"Evenin', AJ."

"_Big Macintosh?_ The _hay_ are you doin' out here?"

The behemoth of a pony shuffled his shoulders, dropping the tent poles and fabric off of his back and onto the ground. The picnic basket held in his mouth was soon to follow, and finally, the stallion untied and dropped the two sleeping bags suspended from his plow harness.

"Same thing you're doin', ah reckon. Makin' sure she's alright."

Applejack couldn't help but smile as she dipped her head with a sigh. "Y'all are worried, too?"

"Eeyup."

Macintosh shifted his ever-present wheat stalk, rolling it between his lips as he began to plunge the tent poles into the ground with his mouth. With half of them secure, the stallion wiped his brow and pushed the picnic basket toward his sister.

"Eat somethin'. Ah know ya won't be sleepin', so ya might as well."

Applejack's face reddened with guilt as she accepted the wicker basket and pulled the lid open to find two sandwiches and a thermos full of cider. His words were true, after all- little, if any, sleep would be occurring tonight on her end.

"Ah jus'… ah can't help it. Y'all understand, right?"

"_Mm-hmm," _Macintosh mumbled around the steel pole in his mouth. With a mighty heave, he forced the object into the ground and stepped back to scrutinize his work. "Ah don't like it, neither. But she's growin' up, an' we should give her a shot."

"Yeah, well, a shot in the mouth with mah hoof is what she's gonna get if she goes an' gets herself hurt," Applejack replied while pouring some cider into a foam cup from the basket.

"Easy now. Ain't no need to get all worked up." Applejack tensed as she felt a gigantic hoof come to rest on her shoulder. The touch was gentle despite the stallion's sheer size, just as it always had been. The comforting sensation brought a smile to her face, and she couldn't help but smile guiltily and shake her head in response.

"Ah know, ah know. Sorry. Ah'm just… tense, ah guess."

The mare brought the cup up to her lips and drank slowly. The slightest familiar tingle bubbled against her lips, bringing a surprised smile to her face as she swallowed.

"The good stuff?"

"Eeyup. And yes, ah locked it up after ah poured. Bloom won't be gettin' into it," Macintosh added with a knowing smile. "Figured you could use somethin' to relax. Ah could too."

Macintosh moved back to place the final few tent poles into the ground, working up a sweat as his sister continued to sip her drink. Applejack finished her cup and set it atop the basket, before moving to unroll the two sleeping bags and sit atop one silently. Her eyes wandered to the stars, where she looked for guidance on some lonely nights.

"Hey, Big Mac?"

"Mm?" The response was accompanied by the sound of shuffling cloth, and Applejack cast her glance sideward for a brief moment to see the tent beginning to take shape.

"Y'all remember when we used to sleep in the clubhouse?"

"Eeyup." The stallion bit down upon the cloth, pulling it up and over the tent frame as he walked around it. "Ah reckon Ma and Pa did the same thing we're doin' now."

Applejack smiled and poured herself another cup of cider. "Sure did. That's why ah brought it up." Slowly she began to drink, and the tension in her body seemed to dissipate, if only slightly. "Ah saw 'em out in the fields more'n once, spyin' on us. Guess that means we're doin' an alright job with Apple Bloom?"

Macintosh let out a soft chuckle before walking over to the picnic basket. Taking a hammer and stakes with him, he began to secure the tent cloth into the ground while talking around the bits of metal in his mouth.

"More'n alright, ah'd reckon. She seems happy to me."

"Ain't what ah meant, Mac." Applejack set her half-finished cup back down and tucked her hooves under herself, doing her best to get comfortable as she moved her eyes to the darkened club house. Words were never her forte, and expressing what she was thinking became a bit of a struggle. "Ah mean… ya think she'll turn out okay? It's been hard without uh, you know. Them."

"…eeyup." Macintosh settled in beside Applejack, lying atop his own sleeping bag as he grabbed a cup. The tent stood erect behind him, and the stallion wiped his brow once again as he dropped the spare stake in front of himself. "Sure has been."

"A stallion of many words, as always."

Macintosh didn't bother to reply, and instead used the time to fill his cup with liquid.

"Let's be honest here, Mac. Granny does her best, and ah love her to pieces, but you an' ah have been raisin lil' Bloom since she was just a foal. She didn't even know her parents, really. Sometimes, ah just wonder if you an' ah are what she really needs, y'know?"

Macintosh took a long pull from his cup before furrowing his brow. The stallion let the bubbly taste linger in his mouth, relishing the feeling and using it as an excuse not to answer. Unfortunately for him, Applejack was a patient mare, and her gaze never left his face as he tried to think of what to say. A swallow later, and he found himself out of options for stalling.

"No, ah… s'pose ah don't." Macintosh took a deep breath to collect himself, and finally turned to meet Applejack's uncertain eyes. "Ah think you an' ah are doin' plenty good enough. Y'all are right, it ain't been easy, but she's happy an' healthy, doin' good in school, an' she can take care of herself. Sometimes," he admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, but we leave her alone so often. Ain't no fault of ours, somepony's gotta run the farm. But all the same, sometimes ah wonder if we ain't doin' our job right. We're basically her parents, Mac."

Macintosh nodded slowly and drained his cup. "Eeyup. But ain't that what our parents did with us? We sure turned out alright."

"…did we?"

Neither pony was quite sure what to say, but both knew exactly what they were feeling. For Applejack, insecurity had bubbled up in her usually iron stomach, and she suddenly felt very alone. For Macintosh, a certain numbness coupled with a hint of annoyance flooded his pony all at once, driving his tongue to action.

"How d'ya mean? We're runnin' the farm as best we can, and kept the Apple name big in _and_ outside of Ponyville. Ah think if Ma and Pa were here, they'd be mighty proud."

"Ah'm sure they would be, but that ain't what ah meant either." Applejack rose to stand, shaking out her fur as she did so. Her eyes idly wandered to the sandwiches within the basket, but suddenly, she no longer felt hungry at all.

"Mac, lemme ask ya somethin'. Are you… happy?"

"Eey-"

"Darn it, Mac!" Applejack stomped and turned with such force that her hat nearly tumbled down from atop her head. She managed to catch the headpiece with a hoof before it could slide off, and snorted in indignation as her brother continued to give her an even stare. "Let me finish! Ah mean _really_ happy! Like… with life, an' such. Ah like workin' the farm just as much as the next mare, but sometimes ah can't help but wonder what-all life would be like if we had a _choice_. You an' I got shoehorned into runnin' Sweet Apple Acres mighty young, and it's all we know!"

Macintosh stood as well, but his eyes never left the ground. The sound of nighttime crickets and the rustling wind filled in for his silence, which the work horse was incredibly grateful for. After several minutes of collecting his thoughts, he dared to meet his sister's eyes with a focused glare.

"…are y'all sayin' you wish things were different? Well, let me tell you somethin', AJ." The stallion advanced, bearing down upon the smaller pony as he continued to speak. "Y'all _do_ have somethin' else goin'. More an' more, you've been runnin' off with them new friends o' yours, gettin' into all sorts of trouble an' doin' a whole lot o' good in the same breath. You _have_ a life outside the farm, and one ya should be mighty grateful for."

"Ah _am_ grateful!" Applejack whimpered. "This ain't about me! Not… not really. Ah mean, ah _do_ wish ah hadn't been forced into this, but ah _do_ love the farm. Honest. Y'all know ah would never lie."

Macintosh merely snorted and rustled his short mane, giving Applejack the signal to keep talking.

"But lately, ah'm thinkin' about whether or not Apple Bloom should be raised differently than we were. Ah just want her to be happy, Macintosh…"

"An' ah don't want nothin' different. So what's the problem?" Macintosh sat back down atop his sleeping bag with a heavy _thud_, and shifted his wheat once again. Applejack poured herself some more cider with a shaky hoof and downed the glass in one swallow, shivering a bit as the scent of alcohol reached her nose.

"Ah'm startin' to question whether or not our folks had it right, Mac. Some stuff, sure. But other things, like forcin' us out into the fields so young, an' layin' out our whole lives for us… it just don't seem right." Applejack adopted a desperate tone as she watched Macintosh's face, but as usual, the stallion was unreadable. Even after so many years of being inseparable, getting a read on her brother wasn't something that the mare had ever figured out.

"Ah want Bloom to have a choice. You an' me can run the farm pretty darn well now, an' ah don't think she's interested. Not really. An' if that's the honest truth, ah don't want her bein' forced into it!" Applejack stomped and felt tears begin to sting at the corners of her eyes, but absolutely refused to let them fall. Not in front of him, and certainly not over this. The mare took a few deep breaths before she continued in a soft tone, watching Macintosh's face carefully.

"…ah was forced into it. Y'all know ah was. Ah even ran, 'cause ah hated it so much. Sure thing ah came back, and ah'm glad ah did. An' you know what? Ah like bein' a farmhoof now, but… things coulda been different, too. Coulda been better. An' ah know if Ma and Pa caught me sayin' that, they'd be spinnin' in their graves, but it's how ah feel, an' ah think it's how Bloom would feel, too."

Big Macintosh reached for the basket and pulled it toward himself before digging a hoof inside and fishing out a sandwich. He took a few slow bites, staring out at the club house in the distance as he mulled the situation over. In truth, he didn't need to think at all- the answer came to him immediately.

"So… then we don't do that to her. Let her be free. Ah don't see what the problem is."

Applejack's eyes lit up as she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. "Y'all don't mind? An' it ain't disrespectful to what Ma and Pa woulda wanted?"

"It ain't their decision anymore." Macintosh continued to eat, chewing carefully and talking between bites. "Ah got forced into it too, y'know. An' of course, I like it, but it's all ah know, just like ya said. Pa made sure o' that."

Applejack wasn't sure whether she felt like having a breakdown or jumping for joy, and so she settled for walking forward and wrapping her hooves around Macintosh's neck in a tight hug. "Ah'm glad ya understand. She just… she needs to be happy. 'fore anythin' else."

Macintosh returned the hug with one foreleg, and leaned around Applejack's neck with an amused smile. "Looks to me like she is right now. Take a gander."

The stallion pointed his free hoof to the club house, where a light was on and the silhouettes of three fillies jumping around inside could be seen through the window shade. Applejack turned to look and scowled. She dropped out of the hug and began making for the building, only to feel a hoof upon her shoulder as Macintosh held her back.

"What's the problem? It's her first real sleepover, an' ah thought ya wanted to do things different. Ain't no harm in lettin' her have a lil' fun on a weekend…"

A light giggle floated on the breeze, and Applejack immediately recognized the sound. It brought a smile to her face, and she sat back down in the grass as her brother did the same.

"True enough. Our daddy would've tanned our hides if he caught us actin' up after we were supposed to be asleep."

"Eeyup. Good thing ah ain't her daddy." Macintosh leaned in for a quick nuzzle before heading the few feet back to camp. The stallion dragged his sleeping bag into the tent before poking his head back out and whistling to catch Applejack's attention.

"Ah'm headin' to sleep. Join whenever ya want. Give 'em some space, but we'll be right here if she needs us."

"…just like they would have been…" Applejack replied with a forlorn glance.

"It's all about balance, AJ. Don't think too much. G'night." Macintosh pulled his head back into the tent, leaving Applejack to sit alone under the stars, the tall grass tickling her withers as she removed her hat and continued to stare at the club house.

"Balance, huh? Ah think we can figure that one out."

Applejack allowed herself a small smirk, and her mood lightened considerably as she stood up. A light buzz dulled her senses, but at the same time, she felt as though this was the clearest her mind had ever been. The time for a new start was now, and though the farm was important, Apple Bloom's future and happiness was far moreso.

"Have fun tonight, Sugarcube." Applejack placed her hat back atop her head and tipped it to the building, before turning and walking over to pick up her sleeping bag. "Ah hope you have the fillyhood ah never got. Ah'll do my best to give it to ya."

With a final tired sigh, Applejack picked up her sleeping bag and dragged it into the tent, knowing that she would sleep soundly with a lighter conscience and renewed hope.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And then there was an update. Not entirely sure how I feel about this issue being a one-shot, but hey, I usually don't know what the hell I'm doing. Par for the course! Woo!

Also… an interesting trend is going on. A lot of you, and I mean a _lot_ of you, have been making requests for _Night_ chapters, and even some _Morning_ ones. I'm making note of them, and quite a few of the ideas are really good. Can't make any promises, but if this keeps up and you guys want more after _Night_ hits chapter ten… I might just have to consider continuing…

_Electric Labyrinth_ chapter 2 is what I plan to start next, and I'll get to work on it sometime in the coming days. Hoping to update that one in short order, now that summer has officially begun for me. This would have come more quickly, but I got tied up with graduation and some post-graduation stuff. Now, other than applying for jobs, I have all the time in the world.

Then again, I also have Diablo 3, which is fully capable of draining all the time in the world. I'll keep writing, though, I promise.

See you around!

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SILVER SPOON**_

-SoundofRainfall

(Demon Hunter is best pony)


	3. Silver Spoon

They say that those born into privilege come out with a silver spoon in their mouths. What does it mean, then, when one is born with a silver spoon upon their flank?

I used to be happy with where I was in life. I used to think Diamond Tiara was good for me, my best friend, and the only other pony worthy of my time. However, we aren't fillies anymore. Part of becoming a mare is rethinking things you thought you knew. Like what's really good for you. Like _who_ is really good for you.

Don't get me wrong- DT and I are still close. At least… I think we are. Sometimes, I'm really not sure. Sometimes, I think she's just using me as some kind of trophy. Maybe I'm just another high-class mare born into a rich family, who makes a perfect companion to stand by her side and sneer while she insults those beneath us. Then again, I'm somewhat guilty of the same thing. Life is comfortable that way, or at least, it was. Unfortunately, the adult world doesn't work like the world of a filly.

In the adult world… bullies are looked down upon instead of feared. At least in Ponyville, they are.

I never thought of myself as a bully. Sure, I never liked other ponies with less money, but that's because Diamond Tiara hated them, too. Said they weren't _worthy_ of us. For a long time, I figured she was right. DT was _always_ right. She was right about how dumb the common ponies making fun of me for my glasses were when we first met. They only did it because they couldn't _afford_ glasses. It makes sense.

…right?

Rolling over on the mattress, I can see her sleeping away. That pink chest rising and falling, and a cocky smirk plastered on her face. The glittering tiara she never leaves home without, even now, rests idly upon the bedside table, catching random glints from the moon outside. Sparkling and catching the eye, the center of attention, while my simple glasses sit next to it, unnoticeable.

That's really how it's always been. She overshadows me, shining brighter and stealing the spotlight. Crazy that it even happens in the dark.

I'm tired of being outshined. I think it's time I do something about it.

Slowly, I shift my way out of the bed, being careful not to make any noise to wake my best friend. As much as I hate to admit it- that's what she still is. The only pony that understands me, or at least pretends to. Hopefully, that's going to change.

Softly padding around DT's room is somewhat hard, but I've gotten used to it. I've spent so many nights here between fillyhood and college, I know which floorboards creak like I know how to braid my mane. Of course, mother did it for me for quite a while, but I eventually insisted that I do it myself.

Diamond Tiara does a _lot_ of things for me. Or rather… she _did_. After tonight, that's going to come to an abrupt halt.

Tonight, I'm taking back my life. I'm going to be an independent mare, on my own terms, and _without_ DT's permission.

Into the bathroom I go, flicking on the light without a care. There's my medication, resting upon the granite countertop. Little do they know I haven't been taking it. After tonight, I won't need anypony or any_thing_ unless I want it. Maybe I'm being a little selfish, but Diamond always told me I should be. She told me I _deserve_ it, because of how I was born. I should have everything I want.

For once, I agree with her. However… everypony else should get that too. So I'm going to give it to them.

Just in case, I peek my head back out around the corner to make sure that my friend is still asleep. The light pink mare shifts a bit, but she has no idea what I'm up to. I'm sure most ponies would think the same thing, even if they were awake… but they'd be wrong.

_So_ wrong.

I've planned this for months. Maybe I'm still not totally sure, but I think it's time to decide. My mane looks terrible in the mirror… if I'm going to do this, I'm going to make sure I look good. Slowly, I reach a hoof out for DT's brush and begin to pull it through my raggedy mane. I guess she was right about another thing- I don't look like myself at all right now. The mane I can fix. The bloodshot eyes and twitchy smile? Not so much.

With careful pulls, the boring, silver hair starts to straighten. Nothing like her two-tone masterpiece of a mane. No wonder everypony ignores me. I can guarantee that after this, they won't. A chunk of mane falls into the sink, torn and frayed at the ends. Small loss. I'll just be a little more careful as I continue to brush.

The tugging sound brings to mind memories of a few days ago… memories of the final straw that pushed this decision to light. There I was, caught in a lightning storm on the way home from campus, walking through those _disgusting_ apple fields owned by those stupid peasants. Well, that's how I would have seen it that night. Now? I'm not so sure…

A scraping, shuffling, pulling sort of sound caught my attention between the patters of rain and occasional crackles of lightning. Another brilliant flash across the sky silhouetted a bulky stallion in the middle of working, dragging a massive metal plow through the muck and grime upon the ground. I asked him why he was working during the rain. A stupid question, and I don't know why I bothered. I also don't know why he answered. Or at least, I didn't then.

After a small debate, I was invited inside. Feeling filthy, soaked to the bone, and unhappy with my company, there I stood, the stinking hulk before me hurrying to make me some tea. Ever polite, if a bit simple… even though he _knew_ who I was. Even though he _knew_ that I abused Apple Bloom back during our fillyhoods. I can't imagine what could inspire that sort of mercy and kindness. Well… now I can.

He gave me a blanket. We shared cider by the fire. Talked about the old days, when I was a bit of a bitch, and he was a plow-dragging simpleton. He still is, to be honest, but after that night… he's so much more. I saw the way he looked at me. Wide eyes, a careful gaze. Offering to get me anything I wanted, constantly asking if I was okay.

He was worried about me. He kept saying that something was wrong, that I needed help. I've always been used to being waited upon, but he did it not out of obligation… he wanted to help me because of _love_.

His uncertain smile, his twitchy movements… the poor stallion was nervous. He said I looked 'mighty fine', even soaked in the rain. For the first time in a long time, I was happy. I would never have imagined that he could be the one for me, but Big Macintosh… he pushed me to make this decision. His actions that night made me realize just how wrong I was.

Well, that, and getting off the pills.

As my mind snaps back to the present, I find a toothbrush in my mouth. Thankfully, I _did_ remember to bring my own. I don't remember starting this, but it's just as important as making sure my mane is in order. This is going to be my special night, my liberation. I have to look absolutely perfect for him.

Perfect. _He _isn't perfect. Amazingly, though, I don't think I care. DT did. She stomped and screamed, yelled and wailed and glared and spit, flying into a rage and asking what the hell was wrong with me. I _hate_ when she talks down to me. I defended that stallion; stood my ground and fought my best friend tooth and nail to get her to see what I saw in him. What did I get for my efforts?

She called me _insane_.

A noise from the bed causes me to jump in fright, and upon looking back into the room, I can see Diamond rolling over. Reaching out for where I used to be. My breath catches in my chest as she fumbles around a bit before heaving a sigh and settling back in. Good. I have to get out of here. I have to escape, tonight. From _her_. Just like I did that night.

I turn my attention to braiding my mane, getting my classic look back. I'm so pretty in this mirror… even the faint marks from the restraints can't mar my beautiful image now. Being free of that place feels wonderful. One of the most wonderful things I've ever felt- the only other one that comes close is when he came to visit me.

The gigantic red stallion had the same look on his face- those wide eyes, that little cute jitter he does when he's around me… it was _love_. Diamond said it might be fear. What does she know? Nothing, of course. I had to struggle against the straps around my forelegs, but I eventually managed to reach up for him. He backed away, so shy and not wanting to rush things.

It was incredibly cute.

It was then that I told him what I'd been thinking about all this time. He agreed with me. He thought I was _right_. I never even bothered to tell Diamond… after the fight we had, I knew she would never understand me again.

I had figured it out. What my cutie mark means. Why it's different from hers. Big Macintosh listened to my logic, and he said he hoped I was right. He even pet my shoulder and told me to get well soon.

Now, I'm _very_ well.

Back through the bedroom I walk, catching sight of that damned tiara again. An exact replica of her cutie mark, and it proves my point. She is plain and predictable. We're both filthy rich, but our similarities stop there. It took me a long time to realize I was special, that I was different… but after hours of staring at myself in that cracked mirror, I noticed it.

The heart inlaid in the center of my silver spoon.

I'm special. I _have_ heart. Unlike her, I want to make up for my mistakes. I want to right my wrongs. I know what we did as fillies wasn't right… Big Macintosh even said so. And now… Big Macintosh is my _world_. He brought me stability when I thought I was losing my grip… but I _can't_ be insane. He loves me for who I am. Who I just found out I _really_ am.

A smile breaks out upon my face as I approach the bed, making sure not to create any unnecessary noise. I take my glasses and put them back on, finally feeling like myself again. I'm about to become the _new_ me. It starts by focusing on that heart. The one that Diamond clearly doesn't have. I lift her tiara to check, examining it closely. No, no heart. None at all.

Big Macintosh told me he was very upset about how badly I used to tease little Apple Bloom. Well, I didn't do much teasing. That was mostly Diamond. It's time I make up for it. I'm going to make it right, give back, and show him my heart. I'm going to escape from her tonight. I'm going to become a new mare.

I climb up into the bed, leaning over my friend with a wide smile. The tiara leaves my hoof and rests back upon her head, right above the grotesque scar that I left near her hairline on the night we fought. The night before I ended up in the hospital. The night that changed my life. It's time to change it again.

She is so beautiful, far more beautiful than me. If I regret anything of the past two weeks, it's leaving that scar. Even though I hate her, even though I'm about to free myself from her, she deserves better. This time, I'll make sure not to leave a mark before I run. I want her to look perfect.

"Diamond? Diamond, please wake up."

She doesn't respond at first. I have to wonder… no, that would be far too convenient. I have to try again.

"DT? It's me. I need to tell you something."

I watch, unmoving as the mare below me stirs awake with a muted yawn. Her expression is one of content, before turning into absolute terror.

Why does she have to look at me like that? Hasn't she done enough damage?

"S-spoony? Why are you awake? Are you taking your pills?" she asks. Always with the pills.

"No. I don't need them."

Diamond takes a heavy swallow, clearly worried. I don't move an inch.

"You know the only reason they let you out is because I bought my way through security to get you back. I want to help you. You _need_ to listen to me if you want to get better."

I laugh, and the sound almost scares me. It's uneven and raspy, going up and down in pitch. It doesn't matter. _She_ doesn't matter.

"No, Diamond. I don't need to listen to you. I need to listen to _me_. I need to listen to _him_. I'm leaving this house tonight, and you're coming with me."

Diamond's eyes widen as I speak, and I can see her scrambling to get out from under the blankets. She's afraid.

Maybe she should be.

"Silver Spoon, you listen to me right now. You need help. You need to stop. L-look at you…" she points a shaky hoof up at me, and I recoil automatically. Let the judging begin, just like when she was a filly. "Your glasses are askew, your coat is patchy, you've been biting your hooves again in the night… and what did you do to your _mane_? It's in tatters… you _aren't_ thinking clearly. You _can't_ leave this house. I'm caring for you, and I refuse to leave, as well. Lie down. Let me help you."

I can feel my eye twitch as I smile._ Really_ smile, for the first time in a long time.

"No, DT. Let me help everypony."

She doesn't see it coming as I grab my pillow, pushing it down into her face as hard as I can. I press my body down into hers, using all of my strength to resist her flailing. Something is said beneath the soft fabric, but I can't make it out… and I don't think I care. I need this. _He_ needs this. Things have to be made right.

I have to have a heart.

Diamond is kicking and twitching wildly, pushing with all of her might up into me and using her hooves to force me off of her. I don't move. I'm done moving when she wants me to. I don't listen to her anymore. Nopony is going to listen to her anymore.

My best friend is done moving, too. She goes limp after what seems like minutes of struggle, and I slowly remove the pillow from her face.

No visible damage. She's _beautiful_.

It's time for us to leave.

I wrap her in the sheet, tearing it slightly as I wrench it from the bed. It's not like it matters- nopony lives here anymore. I should have thought this through a bit more. Brought a bag, or something like that. The hard part is over, though. She isn't _that_ heavy.

The thumps as I drag her down the staircase are somewhat disturbing. My stomach lurches a bit as her form makes a resounding _thud_ against the wood, and the top of the sheets turn a faint red. For a moment, I wonder if I'm making another mistake. If maybe, she was right after all.

But then I hear it. Then I see it. A blinding flash outside the windows of the estate, and the soft patter of rain. It's a sign. This is giving back. This is what makes me different.

The door to the mansion is heavy, but I manage to push it open with a heave of effort. No servants around to do it for me… but I'm done relying on others anyway. This is the new me. This is the Silver Spoon that he's going to want to see. This is what needs to be done.

I drag my gift for him out onto the doorstep, and look out into the blackened night. There, far away, lie the apple orchards, where my destination waits.

With another massive pull, I begin to drag her body down the walkup and through the mud. The motion makes a familiar sound as Diamond's form pushes the filth aside. Just like she always did.

He is going to be so happy to see me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **…uh… yeah… this _may_ have made a slight departure from the original plan and come to me out of nowhere, and I'm well aware that this is quite a big shift from the previous chapters. However, I did warn you that _Night_ was going to be more varied. I didn't expect it to have a chapter that could be considered horror, but here we are.

Up next, I'll be making minor edits to _Neon Labyrinth _chapters 1 and 2 and doing a bit of retouching, and then, more _Pie & Pegasi._ Sorry for the nearly month-long wait, a lot has gone on once again. No ETA on stories anymore, I'm going to let them happen as they come to me. Hopefully the next update will be somewhat soon. See you around!

-SoundofRainfall

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SPITFIRE & SOARIN (PIE & PEGASI UNIVERSE)**_


End file.
